Dende
| JapName=| RomName=| AniName=Dende| MangaName=Dende| AltName=Earth's Guardian| CanonTo=Dragon Ball series| Race=Namekian| FirstApp=| Date of birth=757 Age| Date of death=| Height=| Weight=| FamConnect='' Guru (Great Grandfather)'' Moori (grandfather) Cargo (brother) Nail (spoken brother/partner) Porunga (Creator/Namek Shenron)'' }} Dende was a young Namekian child that Gohan and Krillin saved from Dodoria's attack on Planet Namek. Overview Namek saga .]] Dende's first appearance in Dragon Ball anime is when Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza's henchmen. In gratitude, Dende took them to the eldest Namekian, Guru, who unleashed all three of their true fighting powers. Dende eventually took part in the battle against Frieza and saved all of the warriors' lives with his healing ability, he paid a serious cost when Frieza transformed into his last form and killed him with a single shot in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende was revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and made the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. Dende lived on Earth for awhile until it was time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. New Guardian of earth Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende came to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position, and he is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo and had granted Shenron with some new powers. During the seven years of peace after the Cell Saga, at least in the Manga, he had also upgraded the Dragon Balls to be able to grant three wishes. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Seven years later, he watched the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree. Eventually, when Super Buu made his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings to take up until tomorrow, Dende was told to be quiet, or the plan would be ruined. It was ruined anyway when Buu used the Human Extinction attack to leave less than 20 humans on Earth. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende could be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocked him off the lookout so to assure that the Dragon Balls would still be around. Dende is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks fly off to look for him, saving Hercule Satan and Bee in the proccess. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight super saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pig-headedness. Dende suggested that they use the balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone and after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. 10 years later he attends the 28th World Tournament with his friends at the end of the DBz series. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He was the second person, after Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibitokai. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Special Abilities Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Sense, the ability to sense life energy. Healing, the ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds. He is capable of restoring tattered clothes. Hypothetical fusion with Goku and Dende, as imagined by Goku.]] Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende (TV Series (her death)), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yuuki (Teen Dende and Adult Dende), and Aya Hirano (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Dub: Paulina Gillis (Kid Dende), Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) * FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende, Original), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende, Remastered), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán *Portuguese Dub: 'Cristina Cavalinhos '(I); 'Joaquim Monchique '(II); (Dragon Ball GT) Triva *Dende is the only character aside from Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon that can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as senzu beans. *In the episode "Dende's Dragon", Goku uses his instant transmission technique to transmit Dende and himself to King Kai's planet. Oddly enough, Dende was unaffected by the increased gravity. de:Dende Category:Deities Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians